


Stockholm

by marianarenee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin has Mood Swings, Anakin is honestly trash, Anakin still has a fucked up past, BDSM, Bloodplay (maybe), Bondage, Choking, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Dom!Anakin, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Humiliation, Inspired by Stolen, Isolation, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Overall some fucked up shit I find pleasure in, Overstimulation, Personality Disorder, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Has a Tragic Past Too, Reader is Constantly Conflicted, Reader loses all confidence, Reader sympathizes, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shitty Smut, Shitty Writing, Smut, Stalker Anakin, Stockholm Syndrome, They're seriously in the middle of nowhere, Trauma Bonding, Unstable Anakin, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, drugged, i'm a sinner who has a kink for being kidnapped, i'm shit at tagging, middle of nowhere, problematic fic, sort of, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianarenee/pseuds/marianarenee
Summary: On your first weekend as a college student you celebrate your newfound freedom at a music festival. There you meet who you thought was your soulmate, Anakin. Turns out he's not. He's your kidnapper.Heavily inspired/based on the book Stolen, by Lucy Christopher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous uploading this, it's complete shit. I wrote it at like 4 in the morning this tuesday. My writing style is also really shitty, but there aren't enough Anakin fanfics on here, especially dark!Anakin. Plus I'm into some really fucked up shit. Spacing is honestly shit too, I'm not used to writing fanfic on here I usually just read fanfic. Sorry for rambling. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh also if you've read the book stolen you'll realize there's a lot of elements from it. That's cause that's what the fic is inspired from. Except this is smutty. And the MC is easier to manipulate. With fucked up smut. Tbh probably should've made this a kylo fic since y'all overhyping kyle ron (i'm kidding i love him)

The music was pounding throughout your body. Reverberating, as if your body were speakers emulating the bass, exhaling out of your pores. You almost felt connected, at peace. It was ironic considering there were so many people. Their sticky bodies clinging to yours. The speakers surrounding the desert. It was still the most peace you’ve had since you were born. Being around your friends, the music, all on a cold night. Even the constant wave of men attempting to dance and grind on you didn’t bother you. You merely shrugged them off, dancing closer to your group of friends.

Even though you’d never been to a music festival your whole life it still felt like the closest thing to home. You didn’t predict the atmospheric smell of humid sweat and beer, the cheers of young drunk adults, and the foreign happiness sitting in the pit of your stomach. You welcomed it nonetheless. After the DJ played a few more songs, you retired to the bar. Your friends decided they still hadn’t danced enough. You wish you could’ve danced a little more, but your legs argued otherwise. You were thankful you weren’t like most people who overdressed to these things. You didn’t necessarily have much of a wardrobe anyways.

The bar was thankfully inside a small building. It was warm. Packed. When you dodged your way to the bar you let out a sigh. Your feet finally resting for the first time tonight once you took the only non-reserved bar stool. As much as you were tempted to strip your converse off, you fought the urge to do so. Somehow. A thin bartender with a blazing red bob approached you,

“What would you like?” She asked, her eyes darting to the purple wristband loosely hanging on your wrist.

Purple wristbands was form of identification at the festival, letting vendors know the person wearing them were legally able to drink. Truth be told, you’d just turned eighteen last week. Your friend Ahsoka knew a guy who worked at the festival who offered them to you. Ahsoka had kept teasing you, saying he liked you.

“Hm, I’m not sure. I just turned twenty one yesterday. I’ve never had alcohol. What would you-”

Shit. You realized your wallet was still with Ahsoka.

“I forgot my wallet. Is water free h-”

Before you could finish your question, a man who was sitting to your left spoke up.

“A tequila for the lady please? It’s on me.”

His voice was smooth. It was unique. It wasn’t too deep or high. It was balanced. You turned to face your savior, or so at the time you thought. He was a younger guy, perhaps in his early to mid-twenties. Long, shaggy, sandy hair. It _almost_ reached his shoulders in the back. He had a long scar on the right side of his eye. His eyes were a deep blue. Speckled with tints of green. He was wearing a sheer white shirt and black jeans. His tan skin somehow vibrated the pigment of his irises. They were familiar to you somehow. You felt your voice stuck in your throat. He grinned after you didn’t respond for what felt like years,

“Are you ok?”

He knew you were. At the time you genuinely thought he was concerned. Naive. You nodded so fast your head surely would’ve flown off your shoulders if you continued nodding for a few more seconds.

“Er, yeah. I’m sorry. I normally have more manners,” _It’s just the fact that you’re really hot._ “It’s been a long night. Uh, thank you so much though. I left my wallet with my friend and completely forgot. You’re a lifesaver.” _He doesn’t care about your backstory!_

He chuckled, flaring a bit of his million dollar smile. You were in complete awe. His eyes darted nervously, to the bartender as she slid you your glass, the person sitting to your right, then at you.

“Don’t worry about it. Plus, it’s a monumental night for you. Your _first_ drink.” He flashed his teeth again this time.

A part of you thought the way he emphasized the word first, felt like he knew you were lying. The other part of you brushed it off as paranoia.

“Ah, yes. I suppose it is monumental.”

Anakin held his glass up to you. For a second you stared at him like a complete idiot, till you realized he was going to clink glasses with you. You scrambled to grab yours, lifting it up towards him.

“Cheers to…”

 _He wants your name!_ As if it had a mind of its own, your mouth ushered your name. He nodded, like it was common knowledge.

“Cheers to (Y/N) on her first drink!” You both tapped your glasses against each other then chugged your drinks. “By the way, the name’s Anakin.” Your eyebrows shot up. “Wow, I’ve never heard of such a beautiful name.” His cheeks tinted a bit in response. God, that was so adorable.

You felt a little guilty considering this was your fiftieth time drinking, but Anakin caught on. “ _You know_ …” He cautiously continued, “for someone who’s never had a drink in their life you seem to drink like a pro.” You would’ve been positive that he were teasing you if it weren’t for the fact that sweat was forming on his hairline. If a little more had formed it would’ve slid down his temple. A nervous chuckle erupted from your lips.

“Ah, you caught me. I didn’t know what to order so I didn’t want to look stupid. I figured the bartender wouldn’t think I was if I never drank.” Anakin glanced down at his now empty glass, laughing lightly.

“Damn. And here I was feeling special for buying a girl her first drink.” His sarcasm was prominent. Without thinking, _countless times that night you weren’t thinking_ , you bumped your shoulder with his, “There’s plenty of firsts that you could help me out with.”

The second the sentence flowed out of you, you stiffened. Your face was horror-stricken. Wide-eyed and mortified, you darted your eyes away from his blinding blue ones.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like-” His laugh was so familiar at this point, it felt like something you’d heard before. For some reason it felt nostalgic. “I know you didn’t mean it that way. I think you might be a little tipsy.”

His hand ghosted over yours. He retracted it when you noticed. “Hm, yeah most likely.” After that you two had a few more drinks. You and Anakin talked about the music festival, your hometown in Colorado, the environment at the festival.

 

After that you didn’t remember much. There were fragments of memories. You remembered the room spinning around you. Bile threatening to erupt in your throat. The world muting. As if you were watching TV with no sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin guiding you out of the bar, your arm slung around his shoulder. You could still feel him whispering into your ear. _It’ll be okay. We’ll be home in no time._

That was all you could remember.

After that it was broken pieces. You had blacked out. There were a few memories like being ushered into a green range rover. A national guard. Gas stations. You weren’t sure if it was a dream or not. Not until you woke up.

It was a battle opening your eyelids. They felt heavy. You couldn’t feel your body, except for your legs. The atmosphere was eerily silent. As if the world had ended and humanity was wiped off the face of the Earth. You opened one eye, barely taking in the new environment surrounding you. It seemed as if you were in a cabin. Once you realized you weren’t in your bedroom you opened your mouth to scream. Nothing came out. You tried sitting up, but you forgot how to move your body.

It hadn’t fully hit you yet; that you were kidnapped. It was as though you were in a nightmare. Hell, you felt like you weren’t in your body. You slowly drifted back to sleep. The next time you woke up you could still feel the pain that seared through your legs, but you also felt the rest of your body.

You sat up so quickly that the room started spinning. You groaned, rubbing your forehead in agony. After the spinning had stopped, you took in everything.

The wood walls, the dirty window to your right; overlooking what felt like hundreds of miles of nothing. Only plain fields. There was a wooden dresser in the corner of the room. It wasn’t the kind you’d find at a Rooms-To-Go. It was shabby, like someone made it themselves.

You didn’t happen to notice the familiar man who was sitting in a wooden chair to your left. Sheer panic hit you first. You threw off the beige sheet that was covering your body. You were only wearing underwear and a white t-shirt that clung to your sweaty body. Your heart rate sped up. You searched for blood. There was none. It didn’t hurt in your lower regions. So you weren’t raped. You weren’t positive. Not until he spoke up.

“I didn’t rape you.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

You jumped in surprise, but you didn’t face the person the voice belonged to. You knew who it was. You didn’t want to believe it though. He was so nice, of course there was something wrong. A good-looking guy, just wanting to have a nice friendly chat? No ulterior motives? It was bullshit. He must’ve slipped something in your drink. How? You could’ve sworn you paid attention.

“Why...Why are you doing this?” Your voice cracked.

Considering you haven’t spoke in god knows how long. Anakin inhaled, “I don’t want to hurt you. Those aren’t my intentions.”

There was a chilling silence after that. You tried to formulate a response. What do you say to someone who kidnaps you then claims they don’t want to harm you? Bullshit, it was bullshit.

“Wh- What are your _intentions_ then?”

Your shoulders were trembling. It took a minute to realize you were crying. You wanted to go home. To be with Ahsoka. To stay in bed. Your bed. To go back to classes. Not...whatever this was.

“My intentions are,” Anakin paused. He contemplated on an assuring answer. “You’ll find out my intentions soon enough. Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

Anakin sighed, he wanted this to work out. He wanted you to understand he was here to help you. In his own twisted way.

“You need water. To help flush out the drugs.” He explained.

He placed his hands on yours. As if it were instinct you retracted your hand away. “Please, please don’t touch me. I just want to go home.”

The second you said that you regretted it. Anakin’s face contorted to a frown. He clenched his fist so hard his knuckles transitioned from tan to pale white. He gritted his teeth,

“You should get some rest.” Was all he said.

He stood up from the wooden chair, which creaked loudly as his weight shifted off. Before leaving your room he looked out your window. “I hope you like it here as much as I do.” Then he shut the door.

Leaving you by yourself. In a cold, empty room. It wasn’t until the sun had set that you had realized you weren’t tied up. The drug’s side effects were still messing with your head. Then you realized, there was nothing keeping you from escaping. There was a small voice in your head screaming at you.

_Run! Get off your ass and run!_   Yet the other was telling you the exact opposite.

_Don’t be stupid we don’t know how that guy would react if he caught you. He’d probably skin you alive. Be smart. Dumb girls never live through these things._

And you were right. If you wanted to escape you’d have to learn, but you’re not a patient girl. Not at all. You disobeyed your logical thoughts. You didn’t think about it one bit. You jumped off your bed, feet instantly contacting the cold wooden floorboards. A rush of adrenaline hit coursed through you. _Run._ And that you did.

You didn’t bother to look around the house. You just ran. Where? You weren’t sure. You didn’t even pay attention to the interior. Once you found what you thought was the front door you opened it. Then you were greeted with the bright moonlight. It took a few seconds for you eyes to adjust. All you saw was grass and hills. That’s it.

You spotted a wooden fence a few hundred feet away but after that, nothing. The howling of the wind was the only sound the Earth was making. You couldn’t detect any man-made noises. No cars, no people, no trains, no planes. Nothing. Nothing, but an endless field. It didn’t matter though.

You sprinted off the porch, almost tripping over the last step. You kept running. The stickers and rocks penetrating your feet didn’t bother you. You _needed_ to get out. The wind was freezing your ass off, but you didn’t notice. You thought that eventually you’d find civilization. A person...who wasn’t your captor. Anyone. It wasn’t before long you heard a vehicle. It wasn’t coming from in front of you though.

You ran faster. The engine roared, you could hear it catching up to you.

“(Y/N)! It’s pointless. There’s nothing out there! You’d die before you’d even make it halfway to finding the nearest town!”

He was bluffing, he had to be! You didn’t listen, your feet kept moving. Despite them still being sore, you ran as if the pain shooting through your legs each time your feet made contact with the ground didn’t exist. Eventually, the Land Rover reached up to you. Anakin drove the car ahead of you then turned, blocking your path. He opened the door and chased you. You would’ve ran the other way, but your legs weren’t operating anymore. Your shoulders were rocking back and forth. Your whole body followed, shuddering.

He was clearly not happy. His eyebrows were furrowed, his forehead slightly creasing. His eyes looked empty. Was this it? Was he going to kill you now?

“Why can’t you just listen to me, _sweetheart_?”

Anakin grabbed your wrist, harshly dragging you to the car.

“Let... _mmf_ , let me go!” You shrieked.

Your body twirled and spasmed, anything that would loosen his grip. Nothing worked, until you bent down to his hand that was strangling your wrist and bit it. The taste of iron flooded your taste buds. He flinched, letting you go. You kicked his lower region. You’d used all of your power in that kick. He fell to the ground, groaning and clutching his manhood.

“You…” It took all of his willpower to hold him back from swearing at you. He didn’t want you to be scared, but it was getting harder for him to control himself.

“You fucking-” You kicked him.

“Cunt! Take me,”

Another kick. To his abdomen this time.

“Back! I want to go back!” You kept kicking him.

He wasn’t putting much of a fight. You weren’t sure if he was just a pussy or was refraining himself from killing you. A part of you wanted him to kill you. You knew beating him up wouldn’t take you back. Your legs were burning after two minutes of kicking. Your throat was sore from screaming and crying.

Which you didn’t notice until you saw the moonlight shining on Anakin, your tears collapsing on his devilishly perfect face. If you weren’t still drugged and in shock you would’ve ran to car and drove away. You stopped, your knees hitting the ground. This all could’ve been different.

Right now you and Ahsoka would be studying despite it being so late. Gossiping about the cute guys in your classes, watching Black Mirror on netflix. Never would you have expected to be stuck with this...maniac! Your hands were covering your face. You were sobbing uncontrollably. You were so scared. You’d never been so terrified in your life. What about your friends? College? Oh god, you’d never finish. What about when he kills you? How will he kill you? Quick and painless? No, that’d be too easy.

The sound of Anakin shuffling made you cry harder. You felt his presence coming closer. You scooted away, you felt helpless. This was it. You were expecting him to stab you, or mutilate you somehow. Instead he picked you up bridal style, setting you in the car. Your sobs calmed down. Despite being even more scared, you were relieved he was punishing you. Anakin bent down so he could bring his face closer to yours. You glanced away, not wanting to see him. Instead, he softly cupped your chin, forcing you to face him. 

“I promise, you’ll realize sooner or later that I’m not here to hurt you.” He whispered, and for a moment you _almost_ believed him. For a few seconds he caressed your face then pressed his lips on your forehead. You cringed, his kiss had left a burning mark.

Like you were cattle being branded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than the first one so I hope you enjoy it. I have like 5 more chapters worth of the story written, but i feel like it's going too fast so i might rewrite it, but I'm also lazy so we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly going to quit updating because I thought no one was enjoying this story, but apparently I was wrong. I've decided to keep writing for those of you who have left nice comments and giving feedback. It's greatly appreciated, and even though the writing is terrible I'll try my best to get better.

  The next few days were beyond boring. Anakin locked your door the first day, but after that he came to check in on you and feed you. You never left your room besides using the bathroom. Which was god awful, by the way. The plumbing barely worked. It was most likely since you lived out in the middle of nowhere. The only good news was there were comfortable pajama shorts in the dresser.

The time you spent in your room consisted of staring at the ceiling. You wondered what was trending on twitter, whether your friends were worried about you or not, if your dad finally decided to give a damn about you now that you were gone. Then the darker thoughts came in. What if you never went to the bar? What if you didn’t get that stupid fucking purple wristband? What if you didn’t sit next to Anakin? What if you weren’t fooled by how adorable and nice he was? You eventually got tired of the ‘ _what if’s_ ’.

After that you realized asking frivolous questions wasn’t going to change that fact that you were here. Stuck in an old wooden cabin. All by yourself. In the middle of _god-knows-where_. Smelling like old sweat, and a bit of piss. You were positive you wet yourself a little when Anakin was chasing you. There were some days you burst into tears after waking up. Every time you went to bed you’d pray that this was a nightmare, some sick fucking joke. Yet you woke up everyday in a sweat stained mattress. Anakin always tried to get you out of bed. You never did though. He was obviously agitated when you stayed silent, but he was most likely giving you time. For a moment you were convinced you’d gone mute. You hadn’t spoken once since you attempted to run away. But then it hit you; you could fool him.

If his intentions weren’t to hurt you, then he was probably some lonely fuck. You could learn about him. His routines. His true motives. If you could act like a good girl who listened to her captor and adhered to his every wish, maybe, just maybe, he’d let you go. Or he’d let his guard down and you could steal his car. You were still cursing yourself for being in shock and not stealing his car the first time you had the chance. However, were you really willing to give yourself up? Perhaps you could fight. Cause him to be bored of you. That had risks though.

What if he lost self control and harmed you? No, the safest bet was playing a role. The role of a girl who makes their kidnapper’s job easier. You could do it. When the sun had set, that was when Anakin would come in the house. You weren’t sure what he did outside. He’d come in from time to time during the day though.

You took in a deep breath. It would be difficult to act like you liked him. You could barely listen to his voice without having a burning urge to strangle him.

After contemplating, you decided this was your plan. You slowly got off the bed, the floors creaking beneath your feet with each step you took. You opened your door. You finally took in the interior. The hallway was narrow, with exactly four doors. The walls and floors were the same as your room. Wooded. Your hands brushed over the left wall as you walked. You didn’t open the doors to any of the rooms. You were afraid you’d see something you didn’t want to see. When you made it to the end of the hallway it opened up to the living room and kitchen. The ceiling was ten times higher there, or at least it felt like it. There were a few cobwebs in the corners. To your right there was a small circular dining table. Wooden too, of course. A few feet away from it was a small kitchen. Stove and sink on the right wall, next to the pantry, and the old sofas to the left of the living room. There were a few bookshelves with books, board games, and other knick knacks.

_Where was Anakin?_

“You were thinking of escaping again, weren’t you?”

You jumped a little, turning around to see Anakin leaning on the frame of the hallway. In response you shook your head innocently.

“No, no. I wanted to...I wanted to see you actually.”

Your voice sounded so innocent it surprised you. Anakin’s eyebrows shot up, you weren’t certain if it were in disbelief or surprise. Probably both. You rocked back and forth on your heels. The anticipation was killing you.

“What’s with the sudden change of mood?” He asked suspiciously.

_Damn, maybe he wouldn’t fall for it._

“I was just thinking, a lot actually, that there was no point in resisting. I’m stuck here. With you. There’s no one else here. In short...I don’t want to feel lonely anymore. I don’t think I could be stuck in that room by myself anymore.”

Anakin was just as shocked as you at your explanation. You didn’t plan to say that. A part of you knew it was the truth. A truth you kept denying. Anakin’s eyes lit up, as though he were a child getting birthday money. He pressed his body off the frame, striding towards you. It took all of your willpower to not back away. Instead you shifted slightly.

“You’re not alone, (Y/N),”

The way your name rolled off his tongue gave you goosebumps.

If he wasn’t your kidnapper you would’ve melted.

“Come on, let me fix you dinner.”

 

While Anakin was making dinner, you were browsing the bookshelf. You were a big reader...before all of this. Before college that was all you ever did. You frowned when you noticed something about the books. You’ve read all of them. In fact, they were all your favorite reads. There were a few other books in there you hadn’t read, but they were from the same author or in the same genres you read. No, there was no way he knew. You had just met at the bar. He picked you simply because you were the first girl he set his sights on. You made your way closer to the kitchen.

“You have an interesting taste in literature,” You noted, waiting to see Anakin’s reaction. Instead his back kept facing you as he stirred the pot on the stove.

“Hm, they’re some good reads. I hope you enjoy them.”

His voice was teasing. Almost confirming your sneaking suspicion. Or you were paranoid at this point. Could anyone blame you though? Finally he turned to face you.

“Food’s ready. Sit down at the table, I’ll set the plates.”

 

 The candle lit at the center of the table seemed a little too romantic. All the other lights in the house were shut off. Anakin had made alfredo pasta, garlic toast, served with red wine. Was he waiting for something like this? Before now you’d been eating canned food. Not to mention you used to be obsessed with alfredo, especially your mom’s.

“You know what I find interesting?”

Anakin broke the silence. Studying his fork, as if it were an alien object. Your eyes met his, they were sinister like his smile. Did you do something wrong?

“What would that be... _Anakin_.”

You tried to make his name sound less venomous than it was to you already. He chewed on his lip, debating on how to go about this.

“You’re not the type to just accept being kidnapped. You’re the type who’d fight to the death. So correct me if I’m wrong,”

He placed his fork on the table, his eyes never leaving yours. You tried to seek anything to lay your gaze upon, but you couldn’t. You were frozen still.

“You aren’t lying to me? Are you? I’d be very, very disappointed if you were.”

His tone wasn’t threatening, yet it still scared you. You licked your lips, shifting your gaze elsewhere. You shook your head, denying his accusation. How did he figure it out? You felt your body start to tremble.

“No. I really was feeling lonely. I haven’t accepted any of this. I-I”

You voice cracked when you’d continued. Tears threatened to spill.

“I don’t want to die. I want to go home, but you’d hurt me if I ran away.”

It was then that you had realized, it wasn’t an act. You really had given up. You weren’t sure why. You never silently let things bad happen. You always fought back, but now? You weren’t the same person anymore. You’d only been kidnapped for three weeks and you’d lost all hope. Anakin’s hand grasping yours over the table interrupted your thoughts. Your head was bowed down as you cried harder. You hated crying this much, but what else could’ve been done?

“Sh, it’s okay. You won’t die. You have to believe me I’m not doing this to kill you, or harm you. I swear.”

That made you cry even harder. Anakin let out an impatient sigh. After a few minutes you stopped. For some reason you felt humiliated every time you cried in front of him. You silently continued eating your food. You eyed the wine once in awhile. You didn’t drink it in case it was drugged. Anakin didn’t say anything to you the rest of the meal. When you finished Anakin took the dishes and placed them in the sink. He sighed again, leaning against the counter. When you glanced at him again he was smoking a cigarette, the smell instantly polluted the house. It only took a few second for the smell to make you sick. You decided it was time to go to bed. There was no point in sticking around. That night you couldn’t sleep much. You kept debating with how you should escape, or if you should escape at all. Surely people were looking for you, right?


	4. Chapter 4

A few unproductive days had passed. Anakin never bothered you besides feeding you or giving you water. He was still mad at you. Until today. Anakin was back to his enthusiastic self. He busted into your room waking you up.

“I think it’s time to give you a tour of our house and the backyard. Come on, wake up sleepyhead!”

You groaned at the rays of light hitting your face. You sat up, rubbing your eyes. You honestly didn’t feel like doing this, but you were positive that you didn’t have a choice. The covers were shredded off your body. You sighed, getting off the bed reluctantly.

“First you need a shower. I got the plumbing working there, so we have hot water. I added some more clothes in your drawer. I think you’ll like them.”

With that, he left.

You were thankful the shower was working. You reeked. You waddled over to your dresser, pulling out of on the drawers. There were so many shirts. Most of them were graphic t-shirts, or crop tops. In the second drawer there were active shorts, regular denim shorts, and skinny jeans. You wanted to thank him for not making you wear ugly clothes. How did he know your size though? Perhaps he got different sizes since he didn’t plan who he was kidnapping. You picked out a plain white t-shirt and black active shorts. You also had a huge variety of bras and undergarment. It was hard to hold back an eye roll seeing some of it was sexy lingerie, but most of them were plain.

Once you finished you went to the bathroom, which was the door to your left since your room was at the end of the hall. It took you a minute or two to figure out how the shower worked, but eventually you figured it out. The curtain was a little shabby, but at least it meant if Anakin walked in on you he wouldn’t see anything. In the shower was shampoo and conditioner, even a razor! Good god you were glad. You spent a good hour in the shower.

When you’d finished you checked the cabinet underneath the sink. Inside were plenty of toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, hair supplies, and other toiletries. You exited the bathroom feeling brand new. Anakin was waiting for you on the couch. His legs were crossed, his elbow perched on the arm rest. He was reading a book. You couldn’t see which one. You cleared your throat indicating you were ready. Anakin glanced up. His eyes sparkled once he laid eyes on you. As if you were a celebrity or someone he’d looked up to.

“You’re so gorgeous…”He murmured.

You cursed yourself for blushing at his compliment.

“So the tour…” You changed the subject quickly, hoping he’d stop looking at you like that.

He jumped up from the couch, throwing the book where he sat.

“Oh yeah. You’ve seen the bathroom and your room.”

He started walking down the hallway. Once he reached the door that was on the opposite side of the bathroom he opened it. You were right behind him, you occasionally caught the scent cigarettes and strawberries? You peeked into the room before following him. It was a little smaller than yours, but the sheets were the same. He had the same dresser and his bed frame was the same as yours. He also had a nightstand. Nothing was on it besides a picture frame, with a picture of a woman in it. She looked similar to Anakin. Was it his sister?

“That a relative of yours?” You inquired, pointing at the picture.

Anakin cleared his throat. He didn’t even look at it.

“That’s my mother. The picture was taken when she was your age, actually.” He murmured softly.

You were thankful she didn’t look like you. Not because she was ugly. She was gorgeous. It was obvious that nice genes run in the family. No, the reason you were thankful was because that crossed him off the _‘I kidnap women who look like my mother'_   type of kidnapper.

“She’s very beautiful.” You whispered.

You weren’t sure why you told him that. Maybe because you had a feeling she wasn’t alive anymore. Anakin hummed in response.

“Anyways this is my room, _for now_.” He turned to exit the room afterwards.

Leaving you in his for a moment before calling you to the next room over. The last two rooms was a closet with things like brooms, mops, cleaning supplies and some shoes. The other was a study room. There were more books, papers, and pens. There was even a desk. Anakin had said you were welcome to use it. You followed him outside. He showed you the garage/storage room. You hadn’t noticed it when you ran away but it was also wooden like the house. It was even bigger than the cabin. Inside was the green range rover. It was an old one, and a few other things. You weren’t paying attention at this point. You never really cared from the start. You didn’t pay attention until you followed him in the ‘backyard’ after walking for what felt like miles. Your curiosity was piqued when you saw a brown picket fence. Inside were cows, chickens, and goats.

“There’s a farm here?”

You didn’t wait for him to answer, you immediately ran to the animals as fast as possible. They weren’t interested in your existence as you were with theirs. _Finally, something living besides Anakin!_

“Slow down!” Anakin panted once he caught up to you. Your elbows were perched on the fences, your hands cupping your cheeks. You felt at ease watching the animals roam. There were baby goats playing with each other, it made your heart melt. Besides the shower and clean clothes, this was a bonus. It was then that you realized you were appreciating small things. It was kind of sad.

“These guys help out with a lot of our food.”

You stared at the animals for awhile then sighed. Your homesickness was coming back. “I want to go back.” You whispered. Anakin was next to you, sitting on the fence. He was rolling an unlit cigarette.

“Okay, I’m kind of hungry anyways.”

But you didn’t mean back to the cabin. You meant back to your home. Your room in an apartment shared with Ahsoka in California. Not wherever this was.

Anakin had given you some noodle soup when you two made it back to the cabin. It was then that you had noticed there were solar panels. Which would explain the electricity. You sat silently, not wanting to talk to Anakin too much. You were getting too comfortable with him. He took you from everything, right when your life started getting better.

“Did you like the tour?” Anakin asked, hopeful.

He was washing your dishes at the moment. It was then that you noted he wasn’t messy.

“Can I have a tour back to my house?” You bit back.

_Silence._

Then you heard the dish being smashed against the wall behind you. You flinched, not expecting him to throw it.

“Stop! Ok, just stop it! I’m not taking you back to that shithole. So stop asking!”

You had never heard him yell at you like that. You were trembling, scared for your life. Moments after he exhaled dramatically. He awkwardly scratched his head.

“I’m really trying here, ok (Y/N)?”

Anakin held his hands up as if he admitted defeat. You wanted to argue with him. However you still didn’t trust him when he said he wouldn’t harm you. He just threw a plate in your direction! Yet it didn’t scare you anymore. You suddenly had a newfound sense of confidence.

“You still won’t tell me why I’m here! Why are you being so nice to someone you kidnapped? Who the fuck does that?!”

Anakin didn’t say anything, instead he strode to you. His eyebrows were furrowed again, but this time you couldn’t tell if he was angry or annoyed. You stood up facing him. You soon realized Anakin was angry again, his chest would rise and fall quickly like he had just came back from working out. He took several steps closer to you as you backed away until you were cornered.

“You’re here because I wanted company, and because I…” He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

His eyes were piercing yours. They always seemed to take your breath away. Not in a romantic way.

“Oh, that makes perfect sense. Kidnap a girl because you’re alone. I bet you do this to every girl you kidn-”

“Do _not_ test my patience.”

His voice was steady, absent of the venomous tone it had before. He leaned closer to you, his lips were brushing your right ear. His hand pressed against the wall, entrapping you.

“I care about you...but do not push me into doing something you and I don’t want.”

You shuddered. His lips were soft, sending the tiny hairs on the back of your neck to stick up. His hair was tickling your cheek, your cheeks warmed up immediately. You’d never been this close to a man. It was shameful to admit, but you liked this feeling. Him putting you in your place. Perhaps you did deserve this. You were stupid to think that you deserved a better life. Maybe this was punishment for making the biggest mistake of your life. Your confidence was now gone. You tried shrinking further into the wall. Did Anakin really care about you? He barely knew you. No, you can’t do this. You couldn’t believe him. You wouldn’t let yourself sink to that level of desperation of surviving. You hated him for making you feel conflicted. He was your kidnapper!

“No, you don’t care for me. You don’t know me. Most of the time I’ve been here, I’ve been avoiding you, and I’ll continue to do so. You’ve taken everything from me, but you will not stop me from fighting you.”

Your voice wasn’t angry. It was soft, and even sounded as if you didn’t believe your own words.

“You’re a smart girl, (Y/N)...but I’m slightly hurt that you don’t remember me.”

After that, he left you dazed and confused.

That night you could still feel his lips on your ear. The heat radiating off of him, your body taking it in. You kept replaying it in your head over and over again. You felt your stomach whir as tension built up between your legs. Oh god, you were fucked up. This couldn’t be happening. Who was he? What did he mean you didn’t remember him? Of course you didn’t. To you he was a guy you met at a bar who kidnapped you.

Yet here you were in your bed, turned on by him. After minutes of battling with rational conscious, you slid your hand down your pants. Touching yourself as the scene of Anakin cornering you kept replaying in your head. Sweat started to trickle down your cheeks as your fingers circulated faster. All of the times he was angry flashed in your mind, but it didn’t stop you. You tried killing the mood by thinking about how he drugged you or dragged you into the car. None of it helped. If anything...it made it worse. You pressed your pillow onto your mouth with your other hand. Anything to suppress the moaning.

When you finished, you cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly smut with some plot so don't be surprised when the reader starts to like anakin within the next few chapters. anyways, i've updated two chapters at like four in the morning cause i'm bored.


End file.
